On the Edge of the Gates of Eden
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Stevie thinks about his realtionships with Victoria and Tommy Dreamer. Sunday Night Heat when Tommy kissed Victoria. R&R Please


A/N: This is one of the few stories that I'm proud of. -gasps- Will wonder ever cease? "Meet Virginia" by Train was playing while I was writing this, so that's slightly inspired it. But, really, the (Stevie)Sunday Night Heat where Tommy kissed Victoria (it was a big ol' kiss too!) is what really inspired this. I own no characters, the WW(F)E does. Except Francine, who is own by herself! I mean no harm in my obvious misuse of the characters, so please don't sue. If I did own them, Tommy Dreamer would be my leather- pant-wearing Cabana Boy. Mmmm. But, since I have no money, I can't afford that-so, yet again, don't sue. Slight slash undertones, but they're slight and shouldn't really freak anyone out. Hell, you're reading a Stevie Richards fic... so... yeah, you know... Thanks to Trin for help with the title. Anyway, that's it and as always have a nice day and ROCK ON!  
  
On the Edge of the Gates of Eden  
  
I'm watching her prance around in her robe again. She knows I'm watching her. She kind of likes it. She says it fits with her the dangerously- voyeurist-erotic persona she seems to have. Ya know, the crazy chick that likes to be in control, inside and out of the bedroom. Too bad that's mostly a role that we play. We aren't really like that; my Vicky and I. We're actually quite normal. Well, she is... I'm still not too sure about myself. Some days I'm normal, others I transform into my "Dancin' Stevie Richards" persona, and he's no way anything remotely resembling normalcy.  
  
She's so different then me, yet so similar. I can honestly say I love her. Because of my past of broken relationships with certain individuals ... especially a certain tall, broody, currently blonde, tattooed Greek, even though he's really Jewish, and with an extremely large IQ and even bigger -- yeah... Him. That didn't work out because I can be easily stepped on, and he likes to step on weaklings. And he also likes pain, especially causing it on people for his own fun and enjoyment.  
  
She likes pain too, but she likes giving it out to those that have stepped on her. And those that step on me. If he wasn't in NWA-TNA, she would have wreaked havoc on him for me. Even if I didn't want her too. Like how I really didn't want her to do anything to Jazz when she came back. Jazz and I go way back to ECW, and I happen to like her. She's not a big Stevie fan herself, but I find in this life most people aren't.  
  
But, my Victoria is. And it's so amazing, because she's so beautiful -- and I'm not really used to beautiful people liking me. Francine did back in ECW, but that wasn't really liking me, in-so-much as it was using me to get noticed by the head honchos of ECW. Victoria's not like that. She doesn't need me as much as I need her. She's not like most women, and she's definitely not like most divas. She doesn't own a dress, so she probably would have never made it in the ECW diva pool, because most of them were only used so that their dresses could be easily ripped off. That's one of the reasons Lita got out. And women like Francine and Dawn Marie stayed in. My Vicky could eat all of those women as a light breakfast snack.  
  
And she'd probably laugh insanely while doing it.  
  
Which is another reason I love her. Her sick sense of humor. The fact that she enjoys messing with all those who have wronged her over her life. From Trish to Jazz. She enjoys it. Maybe not as much as her character does, but she does get a grim satisfaction from it.  
  
She's got so many weird traits, my Vicky does, but I still love her with all of my heart anyway. She's been known to wear high heels when she excises and trains in the gym; that's one of the ways she got the nickname 'Queen Victoria.' Sometimes she forgets to brush her hair--and I have to chase after her with a brush to get the knots out of her long black hair. She also has a tendency to grab chunks of her hair and rip them out. This doesn't really help me when I try and brush her hair. And she likes to rip my hair out, too. I don't really mind. I fact, I kind of like it. I should have let my hair grow out years ago.  
  
My Vicky, she wants to be the Queen of all these divas here on RAW. She's been bidding her time--waiting for Lita's return. She needs revenge from when she was in OVW and Lita beat her. She talks constantly about beating the 'red-haired Queen' and reclaiming her rightful spot as Queen of the Divas.  
  
Well, actually, she hasn't said anything like that lately. In fact, she's been kind of quiet lately. And that's never good--for anyone. She's been asking for some of my older tapes. ECW tapes. At first I thought she wanted them to scout Lita and Jazz. She shook her head and I can recall how her hair reflected off of the lights in my basement. "Further" was her simple demand. She seems obsessed with my matches that had Raven and Tommy Dreamer in them.  
  
And now that Stevie Night Heat is up and running, she has a list of people she wants to see on the show. There's a bunch of people she knows from OVW... and Tommy Dreamer. I don't understand it. Well, I didn't until tonight.  
  
My lovely assistant 'Flower' which is Vicky's nickname on Stevie Night Heat helped distract Tommy Dreamer and Al Stone tonight. She pretended to be Godzilla and stomped on Tommy's food, and she randomly yelled his name to get his attention, and then when he dumped soup in my hat and placed it atop my head--I saw her trying to control her giggles. I didn't mind that so much, because it had been quite a long time since I had seen her giggle, but I'm sure my faithful Stevie Night Heat followers would have appreciated it as much. So, I challenged him to a match in order to defend my honor.  
  
During the match she got involved and he kissed her! My Vicky! And she made a big old stink and fuss about it, but anyone could see it in her eyes as clear as the nose on Triple H's face.... I didn't expect this. I didn't count on her falling in love with Tommy Dreamer.  
  
You could see it in her eyes--they were shinning with one of the happiest glows I have ever seen. She's walked into the room next door now and I can hear her still twirling in circles. I don't know what to do about this. On one hand, at one time Tommy and I were best of friends. When we both tried to get away from the sweet poison known as Raven, we found each other in the process. This was until I got hurt very badly and no one, not even him, believed that I was. We never really talked about it. Tommy and I were at one time 'the original Billy & Chuck' minus the whole public wedding. Tazz was right when he said on Smackdown that Billy and Chuck's wedding was the first of its kind... that they knew about. That's how close Tommy and I were.  
  
But not anymore. That's all in the past. Back in ECW. Vince McMahon killed the Alliance, and the last strands of ECW, but Tommy and I, our relationship was severed even before then. And I'm not too sure how much I like having my woman... well, really I'm more her man then visa versa... be all giddy and such for one of my ex-best friends. ...And Tommy! How does he fit into all of this! How dare he kiss her! Flower never gave him permission! ..That I know about. There's so much I don't know about her, Flower, Victoria, the woman I love.  
  
I wish sometimes that she would let me into that her hard crystal exterior of hers. All I would need is one of those digging hats with a light on them. Hopefully the hat won't mess up my curls too much. Victoria loves my curls. And I love her. And she loves Tommy Dreamer. 


End file.
